


The Look You Gave

by tinydustbinflower



Category: Clean Bandit (Band), Years & Years (Band)
Genre: 1st part has mentions ok so don't be mad at me for extra tagging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Porn With Plot, just tagging for reASONS, there's probably going to be a second part of this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydustbinflower/pseuds/tinydustbinflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olly gets stuck in a sticky situation. Or otherwise known as: "I got locked out of my dorm room at 2 am by my roommate and I'm only in my underwear help me" college!au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another thing. This may be a two part deal if you guys want more? A.K.A. smut and maybe a cute breakfast date? Because I'm totally not adverse to writing the next morning...

His roommate must hate him, that was the only possible explanation. The other day he'd left a huge spider for Olly to deal with, claiming he'd had class and now **this**. 2 am, in only his briefs and the most ridiculous band shirt possible, unable to get back into his room. His roommate was probably asleep. Earplugs in and dead to the world. It only takes him a few seconds, anyways. So maybe he'd been singing under his breath while his roommate had been trying to study, that didn't give him a viable excuse to push him into the hall nearly naked and lock him out before bed! No way!

Usually he doesn't care, but his roommate has done this on purpose for more than just getting a peaceful nights sleep. The blond knows he's been trying to get Olly with the gorgeous guy across the hall, despite Olly's reluctance and embarrassment. Now he's gone too far. 

"Jack! Let me in!" He bangs on the door, a muffled reply that sounded quite a lot like ' _Go sleep in the hall or something! Maybe Neil will be nice enough to give you pants!_ ' slips through the wood. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." He kicks the door, pouting like a child. ' _G'night, Olly! See you in the morning!_ ' Completely unfair, he lives there too! Pays for stuff and everything! He can't just be banned!

The blond sits on the floor, legs tucked under him, hands resting on his knees and tugging on the shirt that just wasn't long enough. He prays the halls remain empty. He prays that no one has heard him even as he hears rustling from the door in front of him. The door that Neil is behind. Oh fuck. ~~_Ohfuckohfuckohfuck_~~. Legs come up from under him and press to his chest, trying to cover as much of his body as he can. Arms wrap around his legs just as the doorknob turns, face is bright red and a dark-haired head peeks from the small crack.

"Everything alri- _oh_." Olly is speechless. He thinks maybe he'd squeaked once but that was about it, he's a deer caught in the headlights. A smirk slides onto Neil's lips, and he opens the door a bit more. "You okay, Olly?" He nods a bit frantically, which only makes the corner's of Neil's gorgeous mouth twitch a bit higher. "You sure?" Nods again, and Neil pulls the door open, further this time, revealing no shirt and these fitted sweats that - **shit**. The smaller is staring and he knows Neil probably can tell but he actually  can't look away. Eyes are fixated on his crotch, on the slight bulge that makes his mouth dry and a thick swallow to sound loudly in the air. _Gulp_. Neil's brow raises, obviously not believing him. 

"-  _myroommatelockedmeoutandidon'thaveanypantsonandineedhelp_." Neil's laugh makes him flush a bright magenta, completely embarrassed, almost wants to cry. Kind of feels like something one of his old boyfriends would have done. For a laugh. He'd gone home on the bus quite a few times with cum under his clothes, staining his shirts. Thought he was done with things like this.

"I can see that. Want to come inside? I think I have something that you could wear." Olly scrambles to his feet and quickly brushes past Neil without another word on the matter. He'd rather be covered, even if Neil kicks him out into the hall again at least he'd have pants on instead of just briefs. He stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, hands slipping to cover himself, hoping Neil hadn't noticed the fact that he was a little hard from looking him over. His abs were spectacular, his _arms_... He just wants to run his tongue over every inch of him. Hear his breath hitch and maybe give a few moans in that smokey tone of his...

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Olly stop_.

Neil goes into the dresser, tossing him some shorts after a moment with a draw string which he quickly tugs over himself. Turning away so Neil has a great view of his butt, but not the mess that is bothering him and making him stutter and walk a little funny. How did he get to him so easily? He literally just looked at him and smiled. It's not fair. 

Trips a bit, and the larger reaches out a hand and catches him around the middle, helping keep Olly sturdy as he pulls the shorts all the way up, tying the knot tightly. "Thanks. I-I appreciate it. I don't know what he was thinking - locking me out like that..." Neil still has his hold on him, and Olly's breath has gotten a lot faster. Like he's panting. Can hear his heart in his head, pounding and pounding and he's wondering why he hasn't let go yet. His hand is large and warm and covers the expanse of his middle and it's still there! Just resting against him and making his stomach flutter and... _and_ -

"U-uM." In a flash he skitters away, leaving Neil looking dumb with his arm still up, Olly all the way across the room and tripping yet again, this time into the desk. A few papers fly to the floor, and a cup of pencils scatter haphazardly around his feet. "S-sorry!" 

"Don't worry about it." Kind tone, and Neil waves his hand. Can't believe his eyes but he almost looks disappointed, like he'd been hoping Olly wouldn't have ran away from him like he had. "I'll deal with it later - no, _no!_ Don't clean it up. It's alright." Olly has already dropped to his knees, gathering the pencils and paper into one pile. His hands are shaking, and he's scratching at the wood as he tries to gather everything all at once. "Olly, _relax!_ " He stops mid scoop, head snapping up to look at Neil, eyes wide and pupils blown. "We'll deal with it later." Neil tries again, but Olly doesn't move, just sits there like he's been frozen in place. "You can take the bed, okay? I've got a spare pillow and blankets, y'can stay here tonight until your roommate lets you back in."

 _Olly blinks_.

"You heard me?" _He nods_. "Okay, **good**. Let me just get them, they're in the closet in the bathroom." Olly still doesn't move, just fidgets with the pencil that was half in his hand, twisting it in his fingers and taking deep breaths. Probably thinks he's high or something, with how frantic he's getting. Blush is still prominent on his cheeks.

"The pillow isn't as fluffy as the one I have I hope you don't mind." Olly shakes his head, and when Neil returns he looks down at him almost confused. "You can get up, you know. Take your time." Olly gets to his feet in the most shaky manner possible. Sliding to the bed and keeping well away from Neil like being too close is hard for him. _Get your act together, Olly!_

"Thanks, I um... w-was just going to camp out in front of my door and hope that Jack doesn't step on me when he gets up." Sheepish, and he gives a weak smile, Neil waves him off again, switching the pillows and blankets and dropping them his own to the floor. "I should be sleeping there, I don't need the bed!"

"I insist." 

"But it's your place, I'm already nearly stealing your shorts-"

"You'll give those back, won't you? Besides, the blankets have already been switched, no take-backs." Fierce gaze, and Olly finds himself dropping his head and peering at Neil through his lashes, nodding a little. _How the hell did he do that?_

"Good, now get into bed, you must be exhausted." He does as he's told. Neil's right, anyways, after he speaks Olly gives the biggest yawn, rubbing at his eyes. The bed is still warm, and he wonders if his banging on the door had woken him up. Maybe he's a light sleeper. Wraps himself up in the comforter, and coos, only his head peeking out as he studies the way Neil stretches out on the floorboards. Feels guilty. 

"Y'know... there's room up here for both of us..." Neil lifts his head from the ground. 

"Thought you'd be more comfortable alone, you seemed a little freaked when I touched you earlier." Honest reply, and Olly hides his face in the blankets for a second as he blushes again. Fuck.

"N-no. It's just... y'make me a little nervous." Watches Neil's face fall, and he reaches out a hand. "No! Good nervous! I like it. Just... **embarrassing**." A wonderful smile finds Neil, and he chuckles.

"Oh, I thought you were rejecting me. Maybe I was wrong and you weren't looking straight at my junk like you wanted to suck me sometime-" Olly's breath catches, but this time he doesn't hide the flush of pink that bridges over his nose.

"You noticed..."

"Well, it was kind of hard not to." Olly reaches out a hand again, making a grabby motion and scooting over.

"C'mere. We can both fit." Neil doesn't need to be told twice, large body slides under the bigger comforter, sidling straight against Olly in just the right way. He smells nice, musky, but not in a bad sense, kind of like flowers. Heat seems to radiate off of him, too, and Olly immediately sticks his cold feet against his leg. 

"AH!" A fit of giggles, and Olly buries his face in Neil's chest. 

"You're  _warm_." A hum in response, Neil's arm wrapping around his waist almost carefully.

"This okay?" Olly nods again, smiling, heart fluttering at the fact that he'd even asked.

It's quiet for a few seconds, Neil kisses the top of Olly's head like he's testing the waters. Olly only coos in response. They don't say anything else. When he drifts off he's sure he wants to do this again.


	2. it's the little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Olly wakes up and Neil sets him straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HI. Decided to keep going, I may make it into three parts now or ongoing I'm not completely sure but I'll keep writing until I feel like the story is done! :)
> 
> This may be a little ooc and a bit rushed but I'm very, very tired and not thinking straight but I wanted to write another part of it before I went to bed. Maybe tomorrow I'll go back and edit it and add some stuff... WHO KNOWS?

It's a pleasant way to wake up, to say the least. A gorgeous man tucking him into a hold that leaves him breathless. Olly doesn't mind one bit. Neil, which is something he has trouble believing but can see with his own eyes, is even prettier in sleep than when he is awake. Though when he is awake he lights up the room, makes his heart stutter with words others wouldn't dare say, makes him stammer with a smile that seems effortless. Olly could stay here all day, just studying the way his face looks in slumber, how it twitches a little and how his chest rises and falls in a calming manner. No one makes him stop and focus like the larger manages to keep Olly's attention. 

Morning has come and gone, or rather - it's past 10 am and closer to 11 than Olly would like. He doesn't ever sleep this well. If he'd been allowed back into the dorm room he would have slept on and off until 8 and then gone on a walk somewhere. Has trouble sleeping, Olly does. He always had, it was a problem that stemmed from a while ago and he hasn't tried to fix it. Neil seems to be the trick. Warm body and comforting hold and soothing breathing that lulls him into a sleepy state. 

The only problem was that he'd woken up from a particular dream involving the man next to him, clothes strewn on the floor, and a bed with them far too close to be innocent. The dream wasn't the issue, it was the fact that there was evidence he had it by the way the shorts he'd been given literally _tented_ against Neil's thigh. A blush courses over his cheeks without a single warning. **Fuck**. He had a raging hard on and if he tried to get up Neil would wake, he'd notice, and probably kick him out. _Fuckfuckfuck_.

He'd let it go. He would. Olly would just let it go away on it's own, but even as he settles there he knows that's not going to happen. Even feels his hand sliding lower as he nuzzles carefully into Neil's chest and breathes in that scent he's already gotten too close to. Hand wraps around his cock. Breath hitches, and then he lulls again into the rhythm of Neil's breathing and starts to stroke himself lazily. In hindsight, it was a bad choice way too early in the morning, but he was still in the loopy tired mode and his mind, obviously, was not working correctly. 

 _It wouldn't take long_. He makes a soft moan and stops short, body on haywire and heart ramming so quickly in his chest it felt like it could possibly jump out and away, never to be seen again. Neil's calming breathing settles into his bones and he decides without looking that Neil is still fast asleep. 

Except he's wrong. Peeks up a little, not even looking at Neil as he works at himself slowly, minuscule movements so as to not jostle the dark-haired man awake. In the corner of his eye he notices Neil is watching him, eyes wide open. Definitely NOT sleeping.

Olly squeaks, like he had the night before, shocked still to the point where even the air needed in his lungs stalls momentarily. 

Then everything happens at once. He shoves his hand out of his pants and attempts to clamber to his feet, but Neil still has a hold on him and as he struggles it feels like he tightens his grip and THAT makes Olly panic. Apologies spew out of him, mixed in with other things that just don't seem to fit together the right way. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll go - holy shit I'll get out of here!"

" _Olly_." Neil's voice rings through the mess and he stops everything again, breathing faintly as his eyes snap back to Neil's face. He doesn't look mad! He looks amused, if anything. Brows knit together, and the dark-haired man slides his hand to cup at Olly's jaw, tilt his head so he can press their lips together easily. 

Olly's heart skips a beat.

And then **another**.

 _Oh god, he might be dying_.

"You're okay." Olly nods, not moving a centimeter away from him, lips barely pressed together now in that intimate way where they talk into the other's mouths and kiss lazily. Neil's free hand lowers and slides into the front of Olly's pants, making the blond blush madly to the point that he's all pink and yellow-y hair. Extremely unattractive, except for the fact that Neil doesn't seem to notice or think so. He's smiling, nipping at the smaller's lower lip, causing little jolts of electricity to shoot through his entire frame.

He's never felt like this before. He doesn't want it to stop. 

Grinds half into Neil's hand, half into Neil's own erection which he could feel digging into his leg. They're rocking into each other, pressing and rocking and when Neil's hand slips away from him he's not even upset, in fact he coos as the hand gropes his rear and directs him to grind shamelessly against the warmth in an easier manner. He's kissing him hard, desperate and wanting and greedy. 

Olly doesn't have time to think, he just feels. And when they come (harder than he has come in the longest time) - moments apart from the other - Olly takes a moment to just sit and let everything hit him _blow by blow_. He didn't want to come off as easy. Neil will probably thank him for the good time and tell him to return the pants washed. He's fucked it up before it even began.

"You look like you hated it." Neil sounds disappointed, and when Olly peers up at him he catches the look of sadness before it is masked. 

"No! I just - you're going t'kick me out now." The others brows furrow, and he makes a little noise in the back of his throat. 

"Who says?"

"Well, that's just... what usually happens. Have fun with me, realize I'm only good when you need me - kick me out... **end of story**."

"You must have met some pretty shitty people." Olly blinks.

"W-well -"

"I thought we could go out for breakfast." Neil ignores the stuttering, serious gaze. Olly's heart skips again, and he swallows so loudly it rings in his ears.

" _You and me?_ "

"That was a part of the 'we', yeah." Olly stares at him. Neil watches for a second, and then runs fingers into his hair and he can feel him closing in. "Ah, it was only if you wanted to. Doesn't matter."

"Yes." It takes Olly a second to even realize he'd agreed, surprising himself. He'll put it down as 'just woke up' syndrome. 

"What?" 

"You invited me to breakfast. I said yes. I'd like to go to breakfast with you." He'd like to do more than just breakfast. He'd like to spend quite a bit of time with Neil but he won't say that out loud. One step at a time. Let Neil see what he'd been getting into before giving away his heart. He's sure he won't stay.

"We need to shower first. Not going to lie, you look a little bit wrecked." Neil's comment has Olly giggling, hiding his face in his chest for a second.

"I call dibs on being first." Neil smiles brightly, and Olly does too. For a second they just stare at each other.

" _If you insist_."

"Hm, I **do**. Be right back." Olly kisses him quickly and nearly vaults out of the room.


	3. you're crazy and you know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week was super busy or I would have added to this story sooner. Kind of like how it ended last time but I did want to write a breakfast date so here we are!!!

Neil takes quicker showers than Olly does which makes him wonder if Neil prefers baths instead. He had one, _too_ , smaller than the bath at his mothers place, but big enough to fit two people if they didn't stretch out their legs completely. The shower in his dorm room was worse. Olly couldn't even stretch his arms out with his back pressed against one tiled wall, it was that closed in. But it gave enough room to get the job done and after only a little bit of time they were both ready to go. After showering Olly had nipped back over to his dorm room (which his roommate thankfully let him back into) to get a change of clothes. 

It was closer to the afternoon but Neil had said he'd wanted breakfast and Olly had agreed, so when Neil knocked on his door after getting ready himself they both headed out to a cafe a couple of blocks away that served breakfast 24/7. Olly's heart continued to pound in his chest, and it was like Neil could hear it, a splitting grin that fell onto his face when the smaller had opened the door staying there the entire time - even growing when they start to chat.

"I really appreciate you letting me in last night." A laugh, and Neil looks down at Olly, eyes dancing as the blond blushes madly and stares pointedly at his feet. 

"I've already told you, it was my pleasure. I'm sorry your roommates a dick." Olly waves a hand, getting brave for only a second to peek up at the dark-haired man and make a little face. Neil was still grinning.

"He's always like that." Furrowed brows, and Neil shakes his head, Olly wonders what he's thinking because for a second he gets this look on his face, very serious and stern, but then it's gone and Neil doesn't say anything. He's almost disappointed, but he knows if it's truly important he'll bring it up again, that's usually what happens. 

"At least it's the weekend. No classes today, _right?_ " A smile, and Olly nods happily, a little relieved. He's got a lot of work to do but that can wait till later. He's got a strong feeling he doesn't want to leave Neil for a long while, wants to spend as much time with him as possible. There's always Sunday. 

"I've got an essay to write for Monday." Little pout is evident in his voice as Neil turns a corner and he follows obediently. "And a few chapters to read for my Psychology class." It was all doable, he would just rather do other things. He might be able to set up a gig or two for the next weekend, so he had that to look forwards to.

"Better than me. I've got a presentation Monday morning." Olly groans, and Neil laughs heartily, nodding his head. "Exactly my feeling. I was picked to go first, not my first choice."

They fall silent, and Neil holds open the door for Olly when they get to the cafe, such a gentleman, he's determined not to blush. _Keep it together, Olly._  

That awkward silence continues as they sit and then order, and he blinks a few times, going over the menu with his eyes as he picks the vegan waffles. He'd been there before, and it was a favorite. That causes Neil to give him a curious gaze, and then he's smiling again, that one from the night before that made Olly's heart to get stuck, lodged in his throat and giving him a hard time breathing.

"You're a vegan?" Olly nods, speechless. "Hey, that's cool. My friend is vegan."

_Find your voice, Olly. He's going to think he's done something wrong._

"You don't mind if I order something not vegan, do you?" He shakes his head. Eyes don't leave him. " **Breathe** , Olly." A nod. "Are you okay?" A nod. Neil smiles. "You're cute when you're speechless." Olly squeaks.

"I am NOT cute." Neil bursts out laughing at how fierce Olly had spoken, and then he's leaning across the table and ruffling the blond's hair and KISSING HIM.

"You are very cute." Olly flushes a deep pink and glares at him.

" _ **Not**_." Neil leans back, taking a sip of his water and giggling at the smaller with a happy gaze. 

"Okay, whatever you say, my love. I believe you." He holds up his hands in a mock surrender, but Olly could tell that Neil didn't believe him at all and he was just saying that to please the thin boy. He doesn't stop grumbling until the food arrives. Not even when Neil leans and kisses him again and takes his hand and doesn't let go until he has to because he required it to pick up his fork.  

Olly eats like he hasn't seen food before and he's just found out about this wonderful invention. The truth was, he hadn't eaten dinner the night before and he might have skipped lunch too, instead heading into a small recording studio in the music building on campus to work out a few new songs. One of those songs meant a lot to him, and the subject of said song was quite literally sitting in front of him staring at him like he was the sun. 

Slows down and blushes again, and after a moment of kicking himself mentally he realizes that he doesn't care that he's showing how vulnerable he can be. Neil hasn't laughed at him once in a mean way, and that's strange and confusing and ultimately amazing. Makes him swell with an emotion that caused his mind to whir and stutter. 

"You have really pretty eyes." Olly only mumbles it, but Neil's skin turns a light pink anyways. Good hearing. 

"I think you have pretty everything." Neil naturally purrs it, and then cringes, and the blond bursts out laughing and hides his face behind his hands.

"Oh, God, that was _horrible_!!" Neil is a dark red, and he's shaking his head.

"That sounded so much better in my head!" 

"Cheesy fucker." He continues to giggle, and that weird tense feeling subsided. After they finished and paid, Neil takes his hand and they take the long route back to the dorm. Olly is sure that Neil will say goodbye, it was obvious they both had a lot of work to do and they wouldn't get it done if they both stuck together like this. Neil must be thinking the same thing because when they step into the building Neil reluctantly lets Olly's hand go.

Feels empty and cold without his warmth. Olly had been trying his best to not think about how well they fit.

"Hey, tonight my friend is performing a little something at the club." Neil's smooth voice pulls him straight out of his thoughts, and Olly looks up, eyes round and hopeful. His heart had jump started, pounding in his ears.

"Yeah?"

"You want to go with me?" He smiles, it almost hurts because of how big it is. 

"'course I do." Neil looks relieved like he had been worried Olly was going to say no and that in itself made Olly almost confused. Why would he say no? Neil was more than he deserved and he was greedy, he'd take all that he could get his hands on because surely this wouldn't last longer than a few days.

" **Good**. I'll be round at nine, I know the artist so we get in by association." 

Olly smiles brightly, and when they kiss he lingers longer than he probably would naturally dare. 

" _I'll see you then_." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for being so welcoming and wonderful!! <3


End file.
